Black Hearted
by seresute-chan
Summary: A time where two lords are fighting over lands. Its a twist of Lord of the rings and Kingdom hearts. Both sides want these three warriors.


Deep in the Pixie's Forrest, where the sun never touches the underbrush. Where the breeze almost never blows through, but yet flowers bloom in gold and silver. The trees are alive but yet they seep, not choosing to show their human form. The spring flowing gently over stones hardly making a sound.   
  
But there was a noise. The sound of a wooden training sword against another, a training session. Two adolescent boys, and a girl of the same age. The eldest had ebony black hair, with silver tips. His eyes were aqua green, and he stood tallest of the trio. He wore a red bandana around his head to try and hold back his wild hair. Two long stands were stubborn, and always stuck out. He smiled as he knocked his cousin's head.  
  
"C'mon Dean. I know you can do better than that." The younger boy looked up and smiled at the elder, his dark orange eyes standing out on his fair features. His golden brown hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"You've always been better than me with a sword." The third and twin to Dean, was sitting on a log, distanced away from the fight between her cousin and twin. She didn't care for this sort of thing. Her midnight eyes were cool and hard. Her dark complexion was completely opposite of her twin. She swiped a grayish blonde streak from her face as she watched her cousin.  
  
"Not again!" Dean was on his rump on the ground, with his cousin's sword at his throat, "How do you always win Dandy?" Dandy extended his hand, to help his cousin up.  
  
"I guess it comes from having mercenaries for parents..." he hefted his cousin up easily, "If you consider them parents..."His aqua eyes flashed for a second and were back to normal, then smiled. "At least you guys had good parents."  
  
Dean brushed his pants off a little bit, a piece of leaf in his hair.  
  
"Yeah, but being spoiled losses it's fun after a while." He looked toward his sister.  
  
"Want to try a round?" He threw his sword at her, but she let it fall at her feet.  
  
"I don't fight for fun..."She got up and strode off.  
  
Dandy laughed, leaning on Dean. Dean grimaced; watching her walk off was something he didn't like. It usually meant she was going to come back even madder than before. He sighed.  
  
"Forte's been in a bad mood lately. I don't know what's wrong with her." Dandy put more weight on Dean's shoulder.  
  
"She's always in a bad mood. Maybe she's just having a early mid life crisis." Dean laughed slightly, and stopped suddenly. Forte had come back, and was standing behind Dandy.  
  
"No, Actually, I'm just tired of seeing my brother hold himself back. He holds back to make you feel more powerful." She had drawn a small knife like weapon, A Scy. Dandy didn't flinch as she pricked his back, and he felt the blood trickle down his back. Dean looked pleadingly at Forte. He used the physic link they had together.  
  
- Don't do it Forte, Its not worth it.-   
  
-Why do you hold back?- Her gloved hand holding the scy steady.  
  
-He's our cousin. Please, don't.-  
  
- Why do you defend him, you know your better than him.- She threw a death Glare at her twin, knowing what was racing through his head. The she pushed him forward, but dandy didn't move. In a flash he was gone. Forte did a three-sixty looking for him before she was content she couldn't find him.  
  
"Where is he Dean? I know you know where he went." Dean half smiled and pointed behind her. Forte rolled her eyes in frustration as she felt the tip of her cousin's blackened sword tip in her back, not yet piercing anything.  
  
"My speed is unmatched by either of you...Now...as the oldest, I'm going to ask that you don't do that again." Dandy winked at Dean, who smiled weakly. Dean knew what was coming. Forte spun around, pulling two small blackened scyesout from inside the jacket she was wearing. Her brown gloves rode up to her bicep, and cut off right before they hit her cream tank top. The jeans she was wearing matched the rest of her attire, khaki, which showed off her tanned skin. Her mid-night eyes flashed rage. Dean's eyes looked a little worried. Just a little.  
  
"Don't worry Dean, I'll be careful." He smiled cheesily as Forte put all her strength into her first blow, her hair falling into her face.  
  
Forte growled as he dodged easily, making her foot to appear to go right through him. Dandy rolled his eyes in a almost girlish manor and sighed. He mocked Forte's tone.  
  
"Alright I'll slow down." Dean chuckled knowing this was really getting on Forte's nerves. She screamed as she lunged at Dandy, keeping her body firm against as if trying to push him. Dandy kept his ground, and smiled at Forte, mocking her. She kicked back, landing behind him.  
  
Not going against his word, Dandy didn't use his angelic speed, but turned slowly, knowing She wouldn't attack until he turned around.  
  
"Mistake number one." She sucker punched Dandy right in the cheek, but it didn't phase him. She growled, and brought her scy across his chest, ripping a hole in his flesh as well as his shirt. Dandy stumbled back a little, from the force of the blade. He quickly turned and brought back his powerful stance, ready for another attack as blood trickled across his chest.  
  
-This is a tricky move...- He thought, -But i can pull it off.- He dove for Forte's feet, which she wasn't expecting. She crashed to the ground, and Dandy quickly stood over her. His Blackened Katana put pressure on her neck, holding her in place.  
  
"Yield?" She growled, as Dean sent her a message through their link.  
  
- Just do it Forte. You won't win. He's Anais's son.- His eyes looked worried. Forte sighed and placed her flat palm on Dandy's Katana. Dandy smirked and sheathed his sword. Forte lay on the ground for a few moments, panting. Dean walked over and attempted to help her up.  
  
"I don't want your help." She stood gracefully, and strode off to the small cabin that had been hidden behind her own spell. Dean shook his head.  
  
"I don't see why she acts like that." He walked over to Dandy, who was shedding his shirts.  
  
"That's the third time she's done that...She's always tearing my clothes." He ran a finger across the rip, and the hole mended itself. The wound on Dandy's chest was still bleeding a little. Dean smiled weakly.  
  
"Here." Dean waved a hand over Dandy's chest, the wound healing partically. "Thats all i can do with out her help." He glanced up, and Dandy shrugged.  
  
"It'll heal." He made sure his shirt was completely mended before he put them back on.  
  
"How long until our parents find us?" Dean brushed his jeans off again, and flicked a leaf off his green shoulder.  
  
"With the three of our spells on this place, i doubt even your dad's location spells could find us." Dandy looked at the house with a grimace, "should we risk going in side?" Dean shook his head, letting his baby hair fall into his face. "i didn't think so. Lets go swimming. Maybe the sprite is off again." Dean watched Dandy walk off, following slowly behind. He sent his sister a mental message.  
  
-Do you want to go swimming?- She gave a short crisp response.  
  
-No-  
  
-Well i was trying to be nice. Are you going to cook dinner tonight?- He took off at a slight jog to catch up to Dandy.  
  
-No- Dean shrugged his shoulders like Forte could actually see him.  
  
-Okay okay, i get the message.- He shed his clothes, since Forte wasn't with them and this was an abandoned forest, there was little hope of anyone seeing them. He dove into the water after Dandy. His hopes held high that the sprites were gone. He resurfaced, taking a deep breath. The water was perfect. He swam around, until he heard immense Femine giggling.  
  
"Stupid sprites..." Dandy went under, making a bubble trail as he went. Dean looked around, trying to find out where the giggling was coming from. When he couldn't find it, he blushed as he tried to cover himself. Dandy resurfaced, looking completely annoyed.  
  
"Don't bother, they can see just as well from above the water, than beneath. At least Stephiny isn't here..." A shrill laugh pierced over the rest, and Dandy punched himself. "I had to say it..." Dandy sighed and rested himself against a rock. Dean's shoulder length hair covered his face, covering the blush. The source of the shrill giggling dropped from a tree. An electric blue sprite draped herself over Dandy's naked body. She smiled and twirled a piece of Dandy's hair around her finger. "Am i that much of a bother to you?" She smiled, bringing herself in front of Dandy. Dandy half growled.  
  
"Can't we go swimming once with out you finding us?" Dandy tried to pull the sprite off, but she had a firm grip to his neck. She giggled immensely, and pulled herself closer to him.  
  
"Get off Stephiny..." He growled, and pushed her harder, not wanting to hurt her, even though he knew she couldn't feel pain. She giggled as he tried to pull her off, and smashed her face into his. She smiled, and licked Dandy on the nose, then to his lips. She smiled again, and made her eyes meet Dandy's. He tried once again to push her off.  
  
"I'm not interested in you! Now get off of me!" She stuck out her lower lip, and made it tremble a little bit. She made her eyes shine.  
  
"What's not to be interested in?"  
  
"Get off! " Dandy punched her, even though he hated to do it. It didn't hurt her, but it made her mad. She disappeared with a rather sour look on her face. Two sprites dropped down, a yellow and a pink one, onto Dean. He tried to push them off and looked desperately at Dandy.   
  
"Just punch her off!" Dandy punched a purple sprite. Dean looked aw struck, and then shoved the sprite off. He made a run for the bank.  
  
"But their girls!" A sprite grabbed him around the waist, and he tripped and fell into the water. Dandy sighed and made his way toward his younger cousin. Dandy dragged the sprite off of Dean, and both boys made their way toward the shore.  
  
"Thanks..." Dean looked up and Dandy, who was already starting to dress himself. They knew now that they were out of the water the sprites couldn't get them. Dean quickly snapped to attention and threw on his clothes quickly, in case the sprites decided to peak. Dandy laughed, throwing his orange skintight shirt over his head.  
  
"Why won't you hit girls? I've seen you do worse than that. You killed that one spy for the light. You didn't even bat an eye, and she was a girl." Dean blushed and tried to make his soaked hair cover his face as he pulled his white shirt over his head.  
  
"B-but she was armed and dangerous. She could have killed me if i hadn't killed her first." Dandy shook his head; he wasn't going to mention that time in that village. He pulled his red tee over his head. Not bothering to try and fix his wild hair that he inherited from his father. Dean straightened his shirt then his hair. Dandy sighed.  
  
"Better get back to Forte before she destroys something." Dandy was gone in the blink of an eye, his angelic speed leaving dean to walk alone. 


End file.
